Petit Lost in a Cave
Petit Lost in a Cave is a platform Sploder game released on July 23, 2013. It established a new engine that would be later reused in Petit games to come. Story Petit and Vometronz are fighting on top of a mountain when Vometronz pushes Petit in Snail's Spelunk. Vometronz blocks the entrance and now Petit must fight to get out. When Petit gets to the end, Vometronz is there waiting for a battle. Petit defeats him and an exit appears where he escapes. Snail's Spelunk crumples. Gameplay The game features 9 levels, 7 of which are playable. You play as Petit, who has to get to the end of every level and avoid obstacles and enemies. Petit can do a special wall jump, by jumping and tapping in the direction where the wall is. Enemies include Mortons, Mortals, Mortys, Vamperors, and Crustays. Trying to kill them results in a life loss. Mortons, Mortals, Mortys and Crustays aren't anything special, but Vamperors fly. Level 7 features a boss battle with Vometronz. You must shoot 10 spirals at him, while his minions attack you. Controls *Left/Right: Run *Up: Jump *Left/Right+Up: Wall Jump *Space: Shoot spiral (Level 7) Items Spiral Block *Tiles that aren't really important. Can sometimes be broken. Tree Stump *Tiles that aren't really important. Ladder *Let you climb, however they're pretty much background objects. Key and Door *Touching a key will unlock a door. Is changed to a Spiral and Door in the remake. Door *Doors that lead you to another level. Spikes *Spikes will make you lose a life. Ice *Tiles that are bouncy. Hot Air Balloon *Leads you to Level 4. Brick *Tiles that aren't really important. Petit Recoded in a Cave A little under a year later, the game was remade, featuring a significant amount of differences. These are the changes made: *Motion resistance is turned off, making the game faster. *The intro is updated, with Rich3001k's graphic being changed, the Petits at the bottom removed, and the Everyone symbol exploding to show a logo of Rich3001k with Petit standing on it. *The cave tiles are updated, with a few levels being changed a bit. *The lava is updated. *The grass tiles are removed, or have updated graphics. *The cave backgrounds are updated. *In Level 2, below there is now lava instead of a Morton. *In Level 2, the giant Spiral Block blocking the Tree Stump Tiki is removed. *In Level 2, the door is moved upper, and there are less crates. *In Level 3, the Vamperor above the door is removed. *In Level 3, the Spiral Blocks are rearranged. *In Level 3, the sky is a different shade of blue. *In Level 3, the blocks that the Morton is on look different. *Keys and doors are now Spirals and Doors. *There are no Mortons hiding in lava in Level 3. *There are no more crates in Level 3. *The Hot Air Balloon now has a Melee Spiral symbol instead of a Petit symbol. *Petit doesn't have Walk Mode on in Level 4, due to an oversight. *The door is bigger in Level 4. *One brick is removed in Level 4. *The stairs don't end in Level 4, and the key (now a Spiral) is moved upper. *The door acts differently in Level 4. In a later update, it was changed to just be removed when touching the Spiral. *The end door in Level 4 now goes inside a column. *Level 5 is removed, and Level 6 now becomes Level 5. *Level 6 (now Level 5) is now set inside a column, and so the column is removed, because it would be weird to have a column inside a column. *Level 6 (now Level 5) has a smaller door. *Level 7 (now Level 6) now shows you exiting the column. *In Level 7 (now Level 6), the ground is flatter. *In Level 7 (now Level 6), the platform with a Vometronz emblem is removed. *In Level 7 (now Level 6), falling off the black area no longer kills you. *In Level 8 (now Level 7), Experimental U is changed to The Bright Location. *In Level 8 (now Level 7), the flames are changed to Blue and Red Spirals. *Level 8 is now a cutscene showing Petit leaving the collapsing cave. *Petit recieves his walking animation from Petit Shore. *In a later update, Petit recieves his walking animation from Petit Shore. Category:Games